The efficacy and safety of the naphtoxazine compound L647,339 controlled release formulation will be investigated in pts with mild to moderate Parkinson's disease. The compound to be investigated in this study differs from plain L647,339 in that it is a controlled release formulation to be administered twice daily at 12 hour intervals rather than every four hours for plain L647,339.